The Memory of Trees
by Ledybug
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella in NM, Bella finds out she is meant for a higher destiny. She is the world's only hope and Edward is the key. Canon Pairings/AU/Varying POVs/EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1 Acceptance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. I gain no money from this, just the enjoyment of sharing this story with you._

Don't worry. I am still continuing to write '**Seventeen Again**'. Check it out if you haven't already.

This chapter is on the short side. I just thought of it last night and want to make sure that people like the idea before going further with it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! ^_^

-----------------------

Chapter 1 – Acceptance

December 2005

BPOV

Finally, the tears just stopped falling. The pain was still there, but I couldn't express it anymore. When the man who owns your heart and soul rejects you, there is no greater pain. No greater loss or suffering. You just have to learn to push it down and lock it away. That is where I put the pain two months after Edward left. Even saying his name made my insides scream. I never said it out loud anymore. That would be too much for me take.

Part of me knew why he left, knew that he really did still love me. But loss like that causes the irrational side to rule. The irrational side told me that the whole time I was with him was a dream. No one like him would ever love him. A family like the Cullens would never have taken me under their wing and loved me like their own. It was bad enough when he left, but I lost them all. My other mother and father, two big brothers: one full of compassion, the other full of life, a best friend and sister, and even an over-bearing old sister. Most importantly my soul mate, who wasn't just a lover, he was my best friend, my kindred spirit. So many vital parts of my heart torn away. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be whole again.

I had gone back to school, mostly for Charlie and Renee. I know they couldn't stand to see me suffer so. They deserved better. My parents had both taken care of me over the years. Even though I mothered Mom as much as she did me, she still taught my capacity to love. While Charlie taught me strength and will. So for them, I would continue going through the motions, never really living but existing. All my friends had all but abandoned me. Granted it wasn't just their fault. I wasn't up to participating in parties, outings, or even a lengthy conversation. Angela stuck with me as best she could. She has always been a kind soul. Though I could never fully open up to her. Tell her even what really happened or the depth of my love for the Cullens, especially him. But I promised to never divulge their secret and unlike him, I keep my promises.

Jacob came by often and tried to pull me out of my depression. We would hang out but I never really could open up to him either. Especially, since there was still jealousy there. I knew Jacob wanted more than friendship with me. I wasn't capable of that anymore, maybe never again. So I felt bad stringing him along. He was a kind soul and he deserved better. So I pulled away from him slowly as well. I didn't want to someday cause him the same pain I felt by just up and leaving when I realized I didn't love him that way.

I had taken to spending my time in the forest. It felt peaceful there. I felt connected to something bigger than myself. One day I found out why.

March 2006

Sitting down on my favorite log, I relaxed and started to read Jane Eyre for the fifth time. It had taken awhile for me to rediscover my love of books. But they gave me solace again, an escape from the real world. The quietness of the forest also helped me get some measure of calm in my otherwise dark world. It was finally warm enough for me to spend more than a couple hours out there at a time, not that the cold bothered me as much as it used to. I began to hum an old Gaelic tune that my mother used to hum to me when I was baby. Up until that point, I hadn't even remembered it. It just came back to me. Before I even realized what was happening, I was surrounded by wildlife. Two rabbits were at my side, one of which was nuzzling my hand. A buck was standing in the distance as though he was on lookout, while a fawn curled up beside me opposite the rabbits. A doe, presumably the fawn's mother, grazed ten feet away. Eventually, I noticed a raccoon cleaning its face four feet to my right. I looked down, and virtually the whole forest floor was rustling with little creatures, like mice, insects, and spiders. Usually, I would be completely freaked out about this situation, but I strangely felt completely at peace for the first time in months. Then I noticed the glowing. My whole body was glowing with a beautiful white light. A voice broke through my wonder.

_**Eilís…**_

_**Eilís…**_

My nose was suddenly filled with intoxicating smell of flowers, fresh dew, and earth. I raised my head slowly and took in the most ethereal creature I had ever seen. She was tall, had long blond locks with a crown of flowers framing them, pale almost translucent skin covered in a white gauzy fabric that seemed to have a life of its own. Her facial features were refined yet natural with eyes like pale pools of water. Her most striking features were her ruby red lips and elegant ears that each came to a point. Her whole body was surrounded by the same white light that enveloped me. The animals did not seem phased by her presence with made me wonder if she was just an illusion. She then spoke again in a thick Irish brogue. I noticed she had no need to open her mouth for me to hear her.

_**Eilís, can you hear me?**_

The safeness I felt gave me the courage to speak to this beautiful creature.

"Are you speaking to me?" I asked softly.

_**Yes, **__**Eilís.**_

"My Name isn't Eilís, its Bella."

_**Bella is your human name.**_

A confused expression washed over my face. "What?"

_**Your true name is **__**Eilís.**_

I decided to go along. "OK, why are you here and who are you?"

_**It is time, child. You are ready to become what you are meant to be.**_

She walked closer, leaving a trail of growing flowers in her wake.

_**I am Gaia.**_

She then reached down and took my hands in hers. Her hands made my skin hum.

_**Annstas will lead you. Go to her.**_

"Who is Annstas?"

_**Your mother, little one. Mother must lead the child.**_

_**Do not worry, you have the strength inside to do anything.**_

_**You will bring balance and hope to this shattered world.**_

With those last haunting words and a gust of wind, her body changed into a thousand flower petals and blew away. I sat there for the next hour trying to let what I had just happened seen sink in. _Was it a dream? Was I going insane? _When it started to get dark, I stood to leave. Until that moment the animals had stayed with me as my confidants and protectors. I hated to see them go but I needed to get home before Charlie became worried.

Two weeks came and went. I tried to put aside that strange occurrence and go on with my old routine. But everywhere I would turn, something new and odd would happen. When I was in the forest, all matter of wildlife would follow. Bugs would follow me in a trail whenever I'd go inside a building. That was definitely unnerving, especially for Charlie and my classmates. The last straw was when one day I was sitting in class next to the window like I always do, and a whole flock of birds landed, lined up on the sill, and proceeded to stare at me. Not just a few birds, over a hundred. Totally disturbed by the sight, I quickly ask the teacher for a bathroom pass. I had to get out of that room. The birds' eyes followed me to the door and then took off as soon as I passed through the door. I immediately went inside the bathroom, leaned against the wall, and slid down into a sitting position. _What is wrong with me? _Breaking my thoughts, a wren carrying something in its mouth, flitted through the bathroom window and alit on my shoulder. When I outstretched my hand, it hopped down and left a stem covered in cherry blossoms there. I smiled down at the beautiful little bird and felt compelled to hum. I hummed that tune again. The bird pushed the twig, with its small beak, toward me in my hand and took flight, leaving through the window it came in. In that moment I knew I need to call my mother. I needed to hear her voice.

When I arrived home, I immediately called my mother. After four tries, she finally answered.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you finally called. I've been so worried."

I took a deep breath and just blurted out what I'd been holding since that day in the forest.

"Are you Annstas?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. After a long pause, Mom spoke.

"He visited you finally, didn't he?"

"Who visited me? What have you been keeping from me?" I began to get upset.

"Camlin."

"No, a woman named Gaia visited me."

A gasp followed by another long pause.

"What is it, Mom? Come clean!"

Renee took a deep breath and quickly said, "I'll be on the next available flight to you, hun. Tell Charlie I need him there as well. We will explain everything when I get there. I love you, sweetheart."

Before I even had a chance to respond, she hung up. _Crap!_

I busied myself cleaning the house while I waited for Charlie to get home. A million possibilities ran through my mind. Mostly I just feel betrayed. _How could my mom and dad keep things from me? When Charlie gets here, I am grilling him._

A couple hours later, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"Hey, Bells. I'm home."

I met him at the door with an angry look on my face.

With a look of surprise, he asked, "What did I do?"

"Mom is headed up here on the next flight. She says you need to be present for us all to have an important conversation." I replied angrily.

"Oh." He then sat down and turned on the TV. He was obviously well aware of what was going on.

"'OH' is all you have to say? That's all explanation I get?" I huffed.

"Like your mom said, we will tell you when she gets here."

"That's not good enough, Charlie. I need answers." I screamed, while walking in front of the TV effectively blocking his view.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you may be 18, but you live under my roof. As long as you do, you WILL not speak to me that way!" He sternly replied.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about being lied to by both of you."

"I understand, but this is something your mother has to explain. Can you please hand me the phone so I can call her and find out when to pick her up?"

I reluctantly handed him the phone and retreated to my room, slamming the door behind me. Charlie yelled upstairs telling me Renee would be here tomorrow morning. I sighed, rolled over in my bed, and tried to get some sleep in the meantime. _Isn't my life complicated enough?_

-------------------

Please review and tell me if you like this. It will be almost totally original if I continue.

The next chapter, if I get a good response, will tell you what Bella is really meant for.


	2. Chapter 2 Flesh & Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. I gain no money from this, just the enjoyment of sharing this story with you._

Don't worry. I am still continuing to write '**Seventeen Again**'. Check it out if you haven't already.

This story smacked me in the head last night while I was dreaming and told me to finish it. So even if no one likes it, I'm going to keep writing. If you do though, by all means, leave me a review.

-----

Chapter 2 – Flesh & Blood

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning with the sound of birds pecking at my window. I was in no mood to put up with them, so I closed my curtains. Pulling on my robe over my nightgown, I left my room to see if Charlie had left yet. Once I made it to the stairwell, I could hear whispering downstairs. It was definitely Charlie and Renee. Charlie's tone was angry. I needed answers right then and there, so went downstairs without even freshening up first.

"Mom, I see you made it here safely." I said angrily.

Renee stood, walked over to me, and gave me a tentative hug. Even though I'm mad, I hug her back.

"Are you both finally ready to tell me the truth?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, honey. Please sit. This will be a long story." Renee added, motioning to the couch. Charlie sat in his lounge chair and Renee faced me in the armchair.

"Wait. Let me ask one thing first." I implored

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is this a little thing you are about to tell me or a huge mind and life altering thing?"

Renee made eye contact with Charlie, paused, and said, "Life altering."

"Lovely."

"So will this tell me why I have become Fork's own Dr. Dolittle?"

Renee chuckled. "Yes, it will."

"Charlie and I were hoping we would never have to tell you this. We didn't want you to feel you were different. But it has now become evident that this conversation is inevitable." Renee reached over, takes my hand, and continued. "Let me start out by telling you that when I met Charlie I was already pregnant with you."

"What?!" I was a completely at a loss for words. My dad of 18 years wasn't really my biological father.

_What else has she been lying to me about?_

"While Charlie isn't your father by blood, he is still your dad."

"Of course, he is. He raised me. This doesn't change anything." I patted Charlie's knee. It seemed to reassure him.

"So who is my father?"

"His name was Fionnlagh. He was a wood nymph."

"A what?" I widened my eyes in response.

_This is getting too weird._

"Well, Bella, you know how I get obsessed with things sometimes. A month before you were conceived I was on a hiking kick. I got lost near Glacier National Park. Being the idiot I am, I didn't bring any flares and enough food or water with me. I sprained my ankle and had lain in the forest for about a day before a beautiful dark haired man with piercing green eyes found me. He skin glowed with a green light. At the time, I thought I was hallucinating from hunger. I passed out in his arms and woke up a couple days later. I remember hearing his voice comforting me several times while I was out but I couldn't force my eyes to open. I once heard arguing, his voice kept saying 'She glowed to me."

"When I awoke, I walked out of the hut I was in. I realized I was in a city of trees. The trees were hundred feet tall and had several huts, like the one I was in, attached to them. Every one was linked with a staircase. Your father met me at the steps and took me in his arms. He told me he had worried about me and was so glad I was alright. Even though it sounds insane, I was immediately in love with this strange man."

"Actually, I think I know how you felt." I added, fighting back tears. _That's the way it was with him._

"He told me that 'The Elders' were not happy that he brought me here. He said when he found me and I glowed to him, he knew I was meant for him. Nymphs glow to their mates and their mates glow to them. There is only one mate for each one of them in the world. Your father had waited 376 years for me."

_Just like one singer for every vampire._

"Per your father's request, the Elders decided after much deliberation to give us the official mating ceremony. See, the Elders can't interfere with pairs that glow for each other. No matter how much they may want to. Pairs are set on the wheel of fate and grown into the web of life. No one but Gaia has the power to intervene."

"You mean, the woman who spoke to me?"

"Yes, the very same. Though she isn't really a woman. For a lack of a better term, she is Mother Nature. The bringer of life."

"Who is this Camlin guy?"

"He is the Sage of the West Vale. He is also a wood nymph and essentially the leader of the Elders. There are four nymph cities: West Vale, located in Montana – Home of the Wood nymphs; North Vale, located in Greenland – Home of the Ice nymphs; East Vale, located in Egypt – Home of the Earth nymphs; South Vale, located in New Zealand – Home of the Fire nymphs. Each vale has their own sage to lead them. The sage visits those who haven't grown up in the vale or have left of their own volition. During this visit, he or she tells the maturing nymphs to return to the vale so they can be taught how to control their powers. Nymphs do not start to mature until age 18. There have only been 3 others that are what they call 'half breeds', besides you. You are half human and half nymph."

I stayed quiet, completely shocked at what I was hearing.

_I am not human._

"Are nymphs immortal?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no. Once male nymphs turn 18, they become immortal. They can mate any time in their life. Female nymphs do not become immortal until age 25. They only have from age 18 until 25 to mate and bear children. Their immortal bodies will not allow for children."

"So essentially, guys stay 18 forever and the girls get stuck at 25?"

"Exactly."

"So if he had just waited 7 more years, I could have been with safely with him." I slipped.

'What?" Renee gave me a bewildered look.

"Edward," Charlie answered.

I jerked my head toward Charlie in astonishment and screamed, "You knew what he was and didn't tell me?"

"What is she talking about, Charlie?"

"Mom, guess what? My biological dad and I aren't the only things that go bump in the night." I growled.

"Jesus, Renee, you couldn't tell from the prom pictures we emailed you?" Charlie scoffed.

Renee looked completely lost.

"Edward was a vampire, Renee. A freaking vampire that ripped her heart in two."

"You LET our daughter date a vampire?"

"Edward was different, Renee. He only drank animal blood. He was a good boy until he left our daughter broken in the woods." Charlie replied. Regret and anger seemed to seep from his pores.

"I cannot believe this, Charlie Swan. Of all the stupid dangerous things you could do. Is that why she got hurt in Phoenix?" Renee screamed, her eyes wild with anger.

"Yes, Mom. A nomad came tracked me, lured me to my old dance studio, and bit me. If it hadn't been for Edward sucking out the venom, I would be dead now."

"So not only was he your boyfriend but he got to suck you blood, too?" She spat and rose from her chair.

"What Edward did was the hardest thing any vampire could ever do. You know how you said there is only one mate for every nymph? Well, there is only one singer for every vampire. A singer is more irresistible than any other human to that vampire. Like heroin to an addict. I was Edward's singer. He tasted my blood and stopped drinking before he drained me. Vampires have trouble stopping with normal humans. Imagine how hard it is when the human is their singer."

I'm not sure why I was defending him. After the way he left, he didn't really deserve it.

Renee gasped and sat down. "He stayed with you for over a year and you were that irresistible to him?"

"He slowly desensitized himself. The temptation was still there but he had learned to control it. He said loving me kept him from hurting me." I added, tears flowing down my cheeks.

_He loved me…_

_Past tense._

Renee took me in her arms, "I had no idea, honey. I wish you could have come to me."

I pulled away when I felt rage build up in me. "How does it feel to be lied to? If I had known what you had been keeping from me, he might not have left me. We might still be together now." I broke down and fell to my knees.

"I miss him so much. So much...," I cried, my body wracked with sobs.

"I'm so sorry. There was a chance you wouldn't start maturing. Some half breeds don't. We were hoping you could have a normal life."

"Obviously, that was never in the cards for me. First him and now this." I replied while drying my tears.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew, Dad?"

"Well at first I thought you didn't know and I figured it was his responsibility to tell you. Then I saw how happy he made you, so I figured it didn't matter."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, Renee taught me about all sorts of mythical beings. You'd think she'd remember her own teachings," he gave Renee an incredulous look.

"That's one of things they teach at the Vale. Your biological father gave me a crash course." Renee explained.

"Are there any other mythical creatures I should know about?"

Charlie and Renee exchanged worried looks. "Don't you think it's about time you are completely honest with me?" I demanded.

"Well, Bells, you know the Quileutes? All the boys on the rez are….shape shifters, wolves to be exact."

"Oh my God, really? What about Jake?"

"He is one too."

That certainly explains a lot. The crazy growth spurt, fevers, and the detachment. No wonder we never speak anymore. I thought it was just me that pulled away.

_I have to find out more about this whole messed up situation._

"So why did Gaia visit me instead of Camlin?"

"I'm not sure. What did she say?" Renee asked.

I replayed the scene for her, filling her on every last detail. "Well, I can only guess that conversation means one or two things: Gaia thinks you are very important and/or there is something is wrong with Camlin," she replied.

"Sages aren't like normal nymphs. They are so closely knit with the environment that it does cause them to age, but very slowly. The more damaged that is caused to nature around them, the faster they age. Camlin must be over 1000 years old though he looked in his eighties when I last saw him."

"Can sages die? I mean if they can age wouldn't their body eventually give out?" I asked.

"I suppose it's possible if the environment around them is severely impacted," She answered with a worried tone.

"Either way, you need to take a trip to the Vale. You will find your answers there. I can take you to the border but I can't enter. I am not welcome there anymore."

"Why are you not welcome there?" I inquired.

"Because they believe I killed your father. Or at least my presence did."

I gave Renee confused look and my heart falls. "So my father is dead?"

"Yes, he died a couple weeks after we mated. What you have to understand is that each Vale city is cloaked. A nymph has to call to the Vale to make it appear. Little did I know, humans had been searching for me for two weeks. Someone, the Elders weren't sure who, called to the Vale and allowed the humans to see it. They came into the city and took me away. Your father tried to intercept them and became infuriated. To come between a nymph and their mate is suicide, especially if the female is with child. But it is against nature for a nymph to kill an innocent human. Once a nymph does, he dies. Fionnlagh's rage brought forth a natural disaster that killed the search party. Since they were taking his mate against her will, they were not innocent. But unknown to your father, their young sons had followed them, hoping to feel grown up. Your father accidently killed them. That act sealed your father's fate." Tears filled my mother's eyes as she spoke.

What she said brought me unexpected sorrow. I would have like to have known my father. To die because of a mistake is terrible. Essentially, he died protecting my mother and me.

"If you aren't welcome, then why should I be? I am your daughter."

"You are also Fionnlagh's daughter. He was a great warrior and well respected. You will be welcomed with open arms."

"What if I don't want to go to this place? To see these people who obviously are unkind." I spat. Charlie and Renee shook their heads.

"As you grow older, your power strengthens. Without the right training, you will not be able to control it. You could kill innocents. I know you, Bella. You have a big heart. You couldn't stand that," pleaded Renee.

I laid my face in my hands. Thoughts barraged me from every direction in my head. 

_Who am I?_

_What is my purpose?_

_Do I even care?_

_Do I care about a world without him?_

_Do I want to be a monster?_

"Bella, I think Edward would want you to go." Charlie said softly, while stroking my hair. I had never seen this much affection from him before. 

_I must continue to be woman he loved._

-----

Reviews help become a better writer. Please leave one. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Wild Horses

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight series. The characters and books are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am making no money from this. But I do get the joy of sharing my Bella/Edward obsession._

**Please join me in boycotting paparazzi pictures of Rob Pattinson. He deserves better! Details on my bio.**

You finally get to see the Vale. Hope you like it!

---------

Chapter 3 – Wild Horses

BPOV

Two days later, Renee and I packed up the car. We started our trip toward Montana, Glacier National Park to be exact. I'd be lying if I had said I wasn't a little bit excited. I had never been anywhere but Washington, California and Arizona. Renee went on and on about how beautiful the Vale was. When sadness started to creep into her voice, I decided to pay better attention.

"I wish I could go in there with you, honey. I know you think it was easy to keep this secret from you, but it wasn't. I wanted so badly to share it all with you. The Vale is beyond perfect. I can't even put into words."

I took her hand and squeezed. "I'm not mad anymore, Mom. I am just completely overwhelmed."

"I understand. I would be too."

"So do nymphs always mate with other nymphs?"

She chuckled, "Obviously not. You are here."

"So they can just mate with humans then?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Actually no. You know the other Halflings I told you about? Well there is also supposedly a half shapeshifter, a half siren, and ….a half vampire."

I slammed my foot on the brake and yelled, "Vampires can have babies?!"

She sighed and replied, "Apparently this was the first time. But it has been very hard to keep this from the Volturi. Luckily he is inherited mostly nymph traits so he has very good camouflaging ability."

"Does he drink blood?"

"I guess you'll have to ask him. He and the other two should already be at the Vale. We are late. Camlin will be incorrigible."

"What is a siren?"

"Sirens are incredibly beautiful. Their song can attract men or women for miles. I believe this one is indeed female, which makes her almost irresistible to males," she replied.

"How do you know so much about the goings on there? I thought you were cut off."

"Camlin comes to me in my dreams. He likes to keep tabs on me because I'm your mother. The fact that he didn't fetch you and hasn't come to me in a few months is very worrisome."

After six hours of traveling, we were both exhausted. The breathtaking scenery wasn't even enough to keep us awake.

"We probably should stop to rest," she said groggily from the driver's seat. She had taken her shift driving earlier.

When we saw the sign for a town named Ritzville, we both burst out laughing. "That looks like an exciting hotspot to stay."

"I agree," she answered between giggles.

****

The next morning, after a much needed coffee stop, we headed out again. Before _he_ left, I didn't drink coffee. I could see him now, lecturing me if he knew I drank this stuff. _He treated me so much like a child._

"What's up, grumpy gus?" Renee asked while drinking down the last sip of her coffee.

_She already knows about him. I might as well tell her._

"I was thinking about how _he_ used to treat me like I was his kid sometimes instead of his girlfriend."

Renee cringed in reaction. _Maybe she doesn't want to hear about him._

"Nevermind, I won't talk about him," I added with a sigh.

"Have you been able to share any of your relationship with anyone else?" she asked tentatively.

I shook my head and answered, "I promised to keep their secret and always will. Since I wasn't the one that told you or Charlie, I feel that I have still kept my word."

"I can tell you need someone to talk to. So I am here, and you should let go," she replied smiling softly.

So I did. I let it all out. I told her everything about him. How much I loved him and how it was love at first sight. How special he made me feel and how he put me on a pedestal but still looked down me. How I was so angry at him. How he meant so much to me and I never thought I could love again. I even told her what he said to me on that faithful day we parted. Including how he told me it would be like he never existed. It was a good thing I wasn't driving, because I couldn't see through my tears.

Then Renee asked me a question I never suspected, "Did you ever jump him?"

Amidst my tears, I burst out laughing. "What?!" I said in between bouts of giggles.

"Well, when I got that picture of you two at the prom, I even got flushed. He is _drop dead_ gorgeous!"

"Nice choice of words, Mom. No, we didn't sleep together. Although I definitely wanted to. He was too much of a gentleman. Sometimes I wonder if part of his reason was to control the relationship. I know it was mostly for my safety though."

"You were with him for with him THAT long and controlled yourself! You are definitely stronger than me, honey," she scoffed.

I smiled and replied, "It was hard, _literally_."

She laughed heartily, "So you had an effect on him too, huh?"

"Yeah, he tried to hide it from me, but it was very obvious."

"So he was a sex god and well endowed. How did you not rape him?" I blushed deeply in response.

"Mom, you have a dirtier mind than me. And I'm a teenager." We chuckled together. It felt good to get everything off my chest. Maybe this will help me put him behind me. _Maybe._

Renee took a deep breath and looked at me worriedly. "What is it, Mom?"

"Can I give you a little advice? I know I'm not exactly a good role model but I hope you'll listen."

"I'm listening."

"I'm afraid that you need to try to move past him. Keep your mind open for another, your real mate," she said softly while taking my hand.

"I'll try, Mom. I'm just not sure I can," I sighed deeply as I rested my head on the window, watching the woods envelop us.

After a few more hours of silence, we stopped in Coram, MT. We found a little B&B to sleep at and planned to go to the Vale in the morning. I knew it would be hard to say goodbye to my mom tomorrow. This trip had definitely brought us closer together.

*****

My fear started to mount as we pulled over to the trail head. As soon as we stepped into the forest, it came alive. It was almost like the animals were waiting for us. Quite a few of them were following me. The hiking was very difficult so I was quickly becoming exhausted. _So much for being nature girl._

I finally collapsed and started whining, "I'm too tired to go any further. I have blisters on top of blisters."

Renee gave me a silly look and said, "It's not much further, hun. Buck up!"

"Nope, I give up. Let the wolves carry me off and make a meal out of me," I grumbled as I lay down on a mossy log. Apparently, we both fell asleep. I was awakened a few hours later by something nuzzling my face. _What the hell?_

**I opened my eyes and looked up to find a beautiful horse standing above me. It snorted and nuzzled me again. The horse was huge, looked like it might be part Clydesdale, but its coat pattern is definitely Appaloosa. Its mane was half chestnut and half white. Its muscles rippled under its skin as it moved. The horse was the embodiment of majesty and maybe even masculinity. When I caught a glimpse of what was hanging out below, the masculine part was definitely confirmed. **_**Why am I ogling a horse? I must losing my damn mind.**_

Again, another nudge. "OK, okay! I'll get up," I said with a pout. I brushed off the moss and leaves as I walked over to Renee, who was also conked out.

"Hey, Mom, wake up. The equestrian wake-up call is here." The horse neighed in response, almost like he was laughing. _Can horses laugh? I'd believe anything after the last few weeks._

He kept motioning to his back with his head like he was having a seizure. "Of course, we get the epileptic rescue horse." Another whinny came was given.

"I think he wants you to ride him, Bella," explained Renee groggily.

"You speak horse, now? Your talents are never ending, Mom," I asked sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me, hun. Try to ride him and see what happens. You'll certainly get to the Vale easier."

I looked over to the horse and made eye contact. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"Do you want me to ride you?" I asked the horse, not expecting an answer. He neighed and motioned to his back for the twentieth time.

"Fine," I huffed. After climbing onto a tall rock, I swung my leg over his back and settled there. The horse uttered a strange groaning noise. I scratched him behind the ear and added, "Thank you for your help. Now don't leave ole Renee behind, she's slow."

Renee gave me a dirty look, rubbed the horse's nose, and said, "I bet you know where the Vale is, dontcha? Lead the way, boy." He neighed and began treading forward.

"How did you know he knew the way?"

"All animals know of the Vale. In fact, they have been known to protect its borders with their lives," she replied knowingly. I continued to put my fingers through his mane as we went on. He seemed to like it.

After about twenty minutes, the horse came to a dead stop. He started the seizures again. "What is it, boy? Did Timmy fall down the well?" I asked sarcastically. The horsed whinnied in response and then nipped my shin.

Renee walked over to a tree and traced a carved rune that was in its trunk with her fingers. "I think he's trying to tell you we are here." The clearing was completely non-descript but amazingly tranquil.

I dismounted the horse slowly, hoping not to break a leg. "So, what now?" I asked Renee expectantly.

The horse made a sound akin to humming and suddenly the clearing in front of us start to ripple almost as ifwe were looking at the surface of water. Before I knew it, we were staring at huge city of trees. Little bits of fluff akin to dandelion puffs floated everywhere in a myriad of colors and sizes. Intricate fountains were placed all around. I was overwhelmed with the smell of moss and fresh rain. You couldn't even see the tops of the massive trees. The horse nudged me forward.

When I looked over to Renee, her eyes were full of tears. "You have to go ahead, sweetheart. This is my stop," she said while wiping her cheek. I ran to her and enveloped her into a hug. "What if I don't want to?"

"You know what you need to do," she replied while stroking my hair lovingly. We watched the horse walk ahead of us into the city. "I love you, Mom."

"I'll see you soon, baby," she sighed and turned away as I walked into the city. My heart ached for her. _Here goes nothing!_

I walked ahead hesitantly, flanked by the horse. He seemed to be pushing me ahead, despite my fears. Suddenly, I heard a loud clap, akin to thunder. I whipped around and realized I couldn't see my mother any longer. The Vale was closed to outsiders. I now was apparently not one. That realization scared the shit out of me.

The first thing I noticed was the people. A dozen or so, all pale with different colored tattoos that look like vines on their bodies. The tattoos seemed to shimmer in the light. I was gripping on the horse, calming my nerves by scratching him behind the ear.

I came to a dead stop when I heard a deep melodic voice speak behind me.

"Are you enjoying that, Keefe?"

When I turn around quickly to find the source of the voice, I am treated to a pair of piercing green eyes attached to a vision of a man. Taller than all the other men here, with black as coal silken hair, paler skin than the rest, sharp features, and tattoos that seemed to get brighter in the dark. He was thin but I could tell hard muscles lain beneath his clothes. Funnily enough, even his pointy ears were enthralling. My breath was caught. My heart hadn't skipped like this since I'd seen _him_ the first time. _Definitely vampire._

"Who's Keefe?" I asked, barely able to trust my own voice. Immediately I hear a chuckle bedside me and notice the texture of hair beneath my hand has changed. I jerked my head to the right and found a naked guy standing beside me. Luckily, his lower half was blocked by a stand we had just passed. Who I assumed was Keefe, was at least a foot taller than me, muscular like Emmett, with darker skin, almost honey colored. His tattoos covered his chest seductively, encasing him in dark green tendrils. A blush covered his cheeks which set off his dancing hazel eyes. I took my hand away quickly; shocked it was still stroking his hair like it had a mind of its own.

"Yes, I was. She rode me all the way here," Keefe chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows and continued, "It's not my fault you didn't have the balls to approach her, Tyn."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tyn said shyly, looking at his feet.

"Bull, I saw you following us. Remember I can track," Keefe adds while tapping his temple. Out of nowhere, an extremely beautiful girl slinked up behind Tyn and wrapped her arm around his waist. She was dressed in what could only be described as a primitive bikini, with waist length white hair, pale blue barely there tattoos, and unnerving ice blue eyes. Her body was perfect in every way. Large breasts, skinny waist, and well formed hips, all within an athletic bright white frame. She could even given Rosalie a run a run for her money. With my plain features, mousy hair, dull brown eyes, and small frame, I didn't stand a chance against her.

"Why would he be following _that _around," she motioned at me with a disgusted look, "when he can have me anytime he wants?" she said snidely while playing with Tyn's hair. Tyn shrugged her off and stalked away in the opposite direction. She followed behind.

When Keefe cleared his throat, I turned my attention to him. "I'd better introduce myself. I'm Keefe," he smiled hesitantly and offered his hand.

"I'm Bella and I think I've touched you enough for today," I added while narrowing my eyes at him. "Also, I hope you enjoyed the ride, because I don't think that'll happen again anytime soon." My traitorous blush made it appearance.

I started to walk, not sure exactly where I was headed. I just knew I needed to get away from him and this embarrassing situation. It wasn't completely beyond my notice that this herculean god was following me like a puppy. At least he had pants on now. _Where did the pants come from? _

"Awe, don't be like that," he said trailing behind me, "We halflings have to stick together."

I scoffed in response, "Are all shapeshifters incorrigible?"

"You've met other shapeshifters?" he asked with excitement and curiousity. I stopped and answered, "Yes, my former best friend was one." I couldn't help but let grief creep into my voice.

"What was his totem?"

"Wolf," I added bitterly.

"Did he attack you? My tribe is lucky, ours is the horse. So we are naturally non-violent," he asked, obviously concerned.

"No he didn't hurt me physically. He just cut off communication with me completely," I added with a sigh.

"Maybe he was trying to protect you?"

"Or he was so upset I loved a leech more than him," I replied in anger.

"You were with a vampire?" he implored, clearly amused.

"Yes, until he left me for 'distractions'," I stated while feeling tears welling up.

He cringed and quickly added, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm retarded like that. Never know when to shut up." I could tell he was being completely honest and endearing, so of course, I couldn't stay mad at him.

"You shapeshifters are complete flirts, you know that?" I said teasingly. His smile grew impossibly big as messed up his short brown hair.

"Jeez, woman, don't mess up the hair!" he joked.

"So who were those other two earlier?"

"Those are the other two halflings, Tynan and Sine. Sine is half siren and thinks she is God's gift to man and Tynan is half vampire, but I'm sure you already knew that about him," he teased.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"I saw the way you look at him. Got a thing for those bloodsuckers, huh?" he said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm leaving my options open; besides he seems preoccupied. I'm curious though. Why don't you agree with Sine's opinion of herself? She is stunning."

"Because I like to do the chasing, not be chased," he whispered seductively in my ear. I pushed him away gently.

"What makes you think I want to be chased?"

"Don't know, just have a hunch," he replied with a chuckle.

-------

I'm glad you guys are like this.

As always, reviews are extremely appreciated.


End file.
